


A late winter night in Berlin

by Yleisnotonfire



Series: Sudden inspiration [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Concerts, Fate & Destiny, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idol!Jihoon, M/M, Soulmates, fanboy!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: Woozi is a well-known idol and Kwon Soonyoung is his number one fan, who, unfortunately, had to move to Europe with his family before he could meet his idol.However, fate has decided it's time for them to finally meet on a late winter night in Berlin.





	A late winter night in Berlin

**Author's Note:**

> I used BTS's The Truth Untold as an inspiration for this fic and its lyrics are part of the fiction too! Hope you'll enjoy it
> 
> Cross-posted on Wattpad

It was a late winter night in Berlin. It's the middle of October and Soonyoung didn't expect to be this cold in Germany. He loves winter, its coldness and rainy days and nights, but he didn't know how to deal with the snow as in his city in Spain it never snowed.  
The white flakes gently fall on the ground, on the trees, on the houses and on the people walking on the streets. Soonyoung and his friends are among that crowd too, enjoying their first night in the city. They've just landed a few hours ago and they were so excited that they got to the hotel just to drop their luggage in the room and then they headed out for dinner and a walk.  
There really are a lot of people, mostly tourists like them and he wondered how many of them were here for the same reason as him. The concert. God knows how long he dreamt of this moment, the moment he will see his idol, the person who constantly helps him cope with the hardships of life. Unfortunately, he didn't get a VIP ticket, so he won't see him up close but being in the same venue as he is enough and still unbelievable. Finally, he will see the one who thinks is his soulmate, the missing puzzle piece. It's strange to think about that of a person he actually never met and doesn't even know he existed but it was like this from the first time he saw him and nothing has changed in three years. That feel is still there, the feeling that he actually met him already, probably in a previous life. Maybe now he didn't pay him the same attention as before since he became busier with school and dance practices and started following other groups too but he always held that special place in Soonyoung's heart and nobody could replace him, he's his perfect half.  
Soonyoung was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice his friends left him behind and they were going towards a bench to sit down since they have been walking for a while and their feet started aching. He didn't fasten his pace as he knows he would eventually catch up with them and at that moment, it was like time started freezing and all the light of the city pointed towards a precise spot obscuring the rest of the crowd, leaving a young man in the spotlight. They both lifted their heads and looked at each other.  
Soonyoung could've recognized him everywhere and he was shocked that his body felt his presence even before he could've even seen him but he is even more shocked at the fact that he's looking at him too.

 

Since he and his managers landed in Berlin, he didn't leave his hotel room. He wanted to rest a bit, play his favourite game and maybe compose some songs. He didn't feel like leaving his room until the day of the concert. However, tonight it was different. His room felt too small and he wanted to get some fresh air. He told his managers he was going out for a quick walk and so he is here, walking around the city without even knowing where he was going. He tried to cover himself as much as possible but without being suspicious so the fans couldn't get to him. He loved them, but tonight he wanted to be alone with his thoughts, also he promised to get back to the hotel quickly because the day after he had to practice for the concert.  
As he was walking among the crowd, he felt something strange inside of him. He suddenly freezes in his spot and it was as if some force made him lift his head towards a point of the crowd not far away from him. As he does so, he sees a boy doing the same motion as him and he's shocked. Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe not since it seemed like all the people around them have disappeared. Inside him, he felt the urge to go towards that person, but his body didn't react at all. 

Both of them are still in the middle of a chaotic road in Berlin, snow dancing around them and they couldn't help but stare at each other. Why? Was it what they call fate? Did they really meet their soulmate? They will never know because after what it seemed like years one of Soonyoung's friends got to him and he walked away after giving Jihoon a full smile. As they broke their eye-contact it was as time started flowing again and Jihoon was conscious of his surroundings. It was a late winter night in Berlin when they found each other and they felt warm. Soonyoung went to sleep thinking about that guy looking at him as if he was looking at his soul. Jihoon went to sleep thinking about that boy with that warm smile. 

 

It's the day of the concert. Soonyoung is still entranced by what happened some days ago. He didn't tell his friends because they wouldn't believe him, but also because it felt special as if it something that only the two of them should know.  
They are outside the arena and waiting for the doors to open. He will see him again and he can't stop wondering if he will see him among all of the people in this arena, if the other day was just a coincidence or if they really had some sort of connection. But he shook the thought out of his head as it was impossible for his Jihoonie to see him.  
As he talked with his friends and sang along with the other fans, he forgot those questions for a while, until the doors of the venue opened and everyone started taking their seats waiting for the concert to start and when it finally does, everything feels like magic. 

Jihoon was behind the stage, he was very nervous but suddenly calmed down when he thought of that smile. He wondered if that boy was here tonight. He knew he wouldn't see him among the crowd as thousands of fans are here and because of the blinding lights pointed towards the stage. His thoughts are cut off by the staff who tells him to get ready to go on the stage. He does his chant together with the staff to give themselves confidence and relieve the stress for the work to come. His first song starts playing and he goes up on the stage. As soon as he looks at the tons of people in front of him, he feels that force again. He is here. Unconsciously he smiles and looks at some point on his left, hoping is where the boy really is. He nods at himself happy that at least one of the two knew who the other is, happy that they're not complete strangers. 

Fate is really something. People make choices thinking they're in control of their lives, but they don't know it's all in Fate's hands. Whatever thing we do, it is already written and established. Human already had the privilege of being alive, being able to decide what to do with their life would've been too much. If the two of them are here, in this arena it is because Fate decided so.  
When Jihoon was a trainee he almost quit being a singer because he didn't have the confidence, he wanted to be a producer. In the end, he still became one of the most popular singers in the world.  
Soonyoung didn't know anything about Jihoon and his music. One day he was watching a video on youtube when he found Jihoon. At first, he didn't like him that much but he was still interested and then he grew fonder of this guy and saw him growing to the point of getting musically recognized also outside the Asian boundaries.  
They were meant to be here, in this exact moment, looking at each other, longing at each other.  
However, fate is cruel too. They were drunk in that feeling, but as a song started playing, they realised it too.

"You know that I can’t  
Show you me  
Give you me"  
Even if they wanted to make it work, they were too different. They lived in two different worlds and they wouldn't be able to meet halfway.  
Jihoon was an idol, his life was made of packed schedules, practices, tours, fan meetings. He couldn't have the luxury of having a relationship, moreover if it was a long-distance one.  
Soonyoung was an ordinary boy, invested in his dream of finding happiness in a country which it wasn't his, of finding something he really wanted to do because the life he lived was too small and it suffocated him. 

"But I still want you"  
Jihoon sings those words with sincerity, looking towards that point he still hopes is where he is. A tear escaping from his eye because of the sudden realization, heart breaking into thousand pieces.  
Soonyoung is crying too. He felt his heart clenching, a knot in his throat and he couldn't stop the tears from falling.  
They know they can't do anything to change things, but they couldn't help but want to feel more, to discover why they felt that way when they first saw each other. However, they will never know. They were on parallel roads. They will probably see each other again, feel like this again, long for the other but they will never be together on the same path.  
After the concert, they both returned to their hotel rooms with heavy hearts but smiling to avoid questions from their friends or managers. They waited and made sure everyone was sleeping before replaying that song. Alone, in their bed, staring at the ceiling, they started crying knowing that the only person able to make that pain disappear is also the one who caused it and the one who can never stay by their side.  
That night they cried themselves to sleep.  
It was a late winter night in Berlin when they found the right one but in the wrong life and they never felt this cold.


End file.
